


That feeling

by one_dream_made_flesh



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Florabella, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_dream_made_flesh/pseuds/one_dream_made_flesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence breaks up with her boyfriend and Isabella wants to take their confusing relationship to another level.<br/>But is Flo willing to try it?</p><p>Set sometime in 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my third Florabella fanfiction and this one isn't smutty, but still romantic.  
> I usually write focusing on Isa's feelings and perspective, even if it is not in the first person.  
> It is a simple story and a bit sentimental.  
> Still working on my sucky dialogues...  
> Hope you flows enjoy it.
> 
> *********************************************************

"Here I am!", Florence sighed.  
Isa opened her arms welcoming Flo into her flat and preparing to do all she could to cheer her friend up.

Flo was looking like she hasn't slept in a week, she seemed to have lost weight too. Break ups always destroyed her, and Isabella was always there for Florence whenever that happened.

"So, is it really over?" Isa asked after Flo stopped crying and was feeling better.  
"Yes, it's probably for the best", Flo feigned a smile. Her heart was less heavy in the haven of her best friend's embrace.  
"It will be ok, you'll see." Isa assured her.

After Isa calmed her down and they were joking around, talking about songs and listening to records the two of them dug, Flo wanted to watch a movie and so Isa obliged. They watched some comedies and let loose after a couple of drinks. Isa knew that when Flo drank and was needy or stressed, she went lez on her so she thought martinis were not a good idea. "Too late now", she thought.

It was cold, they were reclined on Isa's sofa, cuddling for comfort, a big blanket wrapped around them. Flo had her head on Isa's shoulder, she smelled her friend's hair and put her arm around her waist. It felt good and Isa ran her hands through Flo's red strands, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.  
Flo looked up and smiled at Isa, looking deep into her eyes, like an excited little girl. Suddenly she pulled Isa towards herself and kissed her, pinning her down on the sofa. Isa kissed back, all the while trying to think rationally, even though her body responded to Florence's touch with equal intensity. 

"No, stop it, I can't.", Isa resisted.  
But Flo kept at it until Isa pushed her, even though she wanted it so much.  
"We need to talk about it." Isa said.  
However, Flo has just been through a nasty break up and the last thing she needed was to discuss ANY relationship trouble.  
She was exhausted and felt numb.  
"No, no, no, not now, tomorrow. I'm fucking spent, I'm going to bed. Join me if you want. Don't worry, I won't try to seduce you...", and she gave Isa a cross look.  
Isabella didn't trust herself knowing she likely wouldn't resist Flo when she was that fragile and craving affection. So she decided to spend the night on her big sofa.

Isa could recall every time they drunkenly kissed backstage or after a night out, every spooning which turned into a make out session... until they couldn't hold it any more, giving in to their desire and making love for hours.  
But she also remembered, vividly, how Florence seemed to forget it all the morning after, or refused to talk about what was obviously happening between them.  
Isa wasn't sure if her friend loved her in THAT way, but she knew she has been definitely in love for too long.

It was driving her crazy, she kinda felt disgusted at herself for accepting love crumbs, whatever her friend was willing to give her, and playing best buddies in front of everyone else.  
She wondered if Flo was aware of how much it hurt her.

Isa fought with her mind laying on the couch.  
All she could think of was Florence's sweet scent, her soft lips and every curve of her exquisite, smooth and pale body. It was all imprinted in her brain.

She was finally succumbing to sleep, clearing her mind of any thoughts, when she felt a hand slightly shaking her.  
"Isa, Isa, I'm scared!! Please come to bed with me", Flo was on the verge of tears, going through the usual night terror.  
Isabella knew how hard it was for her to sleep alone, specially after all she went through in the last days.  
Isa sat up and rubbed her eyes, she was feeling tired and hesitant but followed her friend into the bedroom.  
She couldn't let Flo suffer.

"Just hold me tight", Flo pleaded and Isa spooned her, feeling Flo's heartbeat slowing down. She couldn't relax though, the proximity of their bodies awakening her lust.  
She felt tense all over and couldn't sleep.  
Flo wasn't able to sleep either and she turned to face Isa, who quickly shut her eyes to pretend she was asleep. It didn't work out.  
Florence put her hand to Isa's face, caressing it with her thumb. Then her hands started roaming over Isa's delicate body, making her shiver with every touch.  
She felt herself pulsating.  
Their mouths found each other. "I need you", Flo whispered in her ear, "Be mine tonight".  
Isa let go. "Yes." was all she managed to speak.

One body knew the other body perfectly, what it craved, what drove it wild. Soon they became one body.  
Nothing else mattered but that feeling.

The dreaded next morning came. Isa was definitely having the talk with Flo. She rised very early and watched Florence sleeping peacefully, finally taking some deserved rest.  
After a couple of hours she woke up. They had breakfast without mentioning the events of the previous night. But Isa had it all planned already. Florence would not avoid their talk that time.

"Florence", she began, "Do you remember that Halloween concert on my birthday, when I playfully proposed to you?"  
Flo was surprised Isa was bringing that up, after all it was totally in good fun, and she was quite drunk that night. She recalled how they made out in their hotel room later that night though, playing boyfriend and girlfriend.  
"Well", Isa continued, "It was not a joke to me..." her expression was gloomy. "So I ask you now: Will you?"

"MARRY you?" Flo gasped, "What the hell, Iz!!!!" she laughed nervously.  
Isa was not amused however and replied "What I mean is... will you go steady with me? We can't pretend it's just casual sex any more. I suppose you feel how serious all of this has become to me." She confessed.  


"Baby, I don't want to hurt you... to keep hurting you." Florence was touched but insecure, "I can't go that fast. All I know is that I like being with you and doing what we do...", she spoke tenderly.  
"You must realise I love you truly. I just can't promise anything". She came closer to Isa and held her in her arms very tightly, for the first time acknowledging what existed between them out loud.  
"I can take that risk, dear." Isa affirmed. "If I get hurt it will be worth it.  
Can you try? Will you think about us?", she pleaded.

Flo felt it was all so new and strange to her, and it scared her a bit. Sure, she kissed girls on a drunken haze, had her share of one night stands with a couple of ladies.  
Notwithstanding, she never considered dating a woman and never felt so strongly about them as she did about her boyfriends.  
But after Isa and her made love for the first time, it awakened something in her she tried to ignore that existed.  


She pretended not to remember, or avoided talking about it, because it made her afraid of her own feelings.  
A simple contact of their bodies made her shiver, and when they loved each other it took her to heights she never experienced before.  
It was time to face the truth.  
Flo went out for a walk, a couple of hours later she was back. No need to over think, she decided.  


Isabella was playing with her phone when she approached her.  
“Will you be patient with me?”, she began. “I can try and think about us.” Flo was as honest as she could be.  
“Just, please, don't push me too hard."  
Isa was strong enough to take it, even if it would break her heart.  


Flo went on “I'm such a wreck right now but, believe me when I tell you I love you. I want you, there is no one I'd rather be with right now... but I'm afraid to ruin it all, to lose you".  
Isabella gave her a smitten smile “Whatever happens, I'll always be here for you, babe. Just tell me you are willing to try and let's be together, for real. Labels or not.”

Flo's response didn't need any words. She leaned in and took Isa in her arms again, lifting her off her feet and leading her to bed with an urgency stronger than ever. That startled Isa but she let it happen once more.  


"I will!!! I want to!!" Florence said breathless between rough kisses. "I'll do my best to be good to you, Isa, as good as you are to me."  
That was what Isa wanted to hear, she was thrilled.

And all that mattered was that feeling, which only both of them could share.


End file.
